The present invention relates generally to tree stands used for hunting game. More specifically, the present invention includes a tree stand that may be secured to a tree, and which includes a standing platform and a folding dual seat assembly, so that a hunter may choose to be in a standing position, a standard sitting position, or an elevated sitting position.
Over the years, many different types of hunting tree stands and deer stands have been developed for hunting game. Some of the more popular tree stands are collapsible, so that they may be transported in a vehicle to a designated hunting location in a collapsed state, and then may be affixed or secured to a tree in an open, operational position. These tree stands typically include a standing platform and a seat, so that a hunter may stand or sit while hunting.
The following references serve as examples of various types of tree stands used for hunting, and are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,782
A seat assembly particularly adapted for support upon the inclined side frame members of the Baker tree stand (U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649). The seat assembly includes an elongated seat member transversely spanning the side frame members and being provided with depending legs resting upon the side frame members, and a pair of hanger straps affixed to the opposite ends of the seat member and projecting upward and rearward, and pin members selectively and detachably connecting the upper ends of the hangers members, behind the seat member, to a set of longitudinally spaced bolt holes in the side frame members.
U.S. Publication No. 20070261919A1
An adjustable tree stand for mounting and supporting a hunter in a tree a distance above the ground. The tree stand system includes a tree-engaging frame with a pair of spaced apart, normally upright members each having opposed, upper and lower ends and a cross member located between the upright members. In addition, the system includes a seat assembly, a platform, a pair of spaced cable members and a strap connected to the upright members of the frame. The seat assembly is mounted on the frame and has a seat for a hunter to sit on. The assembly is generally movable between an operative and a folded position, providing a supporting structure with a pair of supper, spaced components that project generally horizontally rearwardly for engagement with the tree when the seat assembly is in the operative position. The seat assembly includes an elongated, longitudinally extensible and retractable strut interconnecting the cross member and the seat for supporting the seat in a generally horizontal orientation when the strut is extended to a desired position. The platform is pivotally mounted to the lower ends of the upright members and the cable pair interconnects the platform and the frame allowing for movement between a folded, stored position and a operational position where the cables tensionally hold the platform. The platform also has a pair of lower, spaced components that project generally horizontally rearwardly for engagement with the tree when the platform is in the operational position. The strap connects the upright members of the frame and is adapted to embrace the tree trunk, holding the upper and lower spaced components against the tree, whereby the components and strap secure the tree stand to the tree during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,516,874
A hunting tree stand is disclosed. The hunting tree stand includes a backbone configured to be secured to a tree, an inner radial support beam having a generally are shape, and a plurality of cantilevered supports extending outwards from the inner radial support beam. In addition, the hunting tree stand includes a pair of adjustment plates disposed on a respective proximate end of the plurality of cantilevered supports and configured to be secured to opposing sides of a lower end of the backbone. A plurality of adjustment apertures are disposed in a curvilinear pattern on the pair of adjustment plates, where the plurality of adjustment apertures are positioned so that an angle of a decking to the backbone can be adjusted relative to the backbone by rotating the decking downwards or upwards and inserting an adjustment pin through a desired adjustment aperture and the lower end of the backbone.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,522,920
A tree stand that contains a y-axis frame adjustable along the y-axis, x-axis frame adjustable along the x-axis, and z-axis frame adjustable along the z-axis. In use, at least one securing strap secures the y-axis frame to a tree. To adjust the y-axis frame along the y-axis, the securing strap is loosened and the y-axis frame can be repositioned almost anywhere along the tree that will support the tree stand. To adjust the x-axis frame along the x-axis, the x-axis frame can be rotated around a rotational support means on the y-axis. To adjust the z-axis frame along the z-axis, a z-axis frame support is attached to the x-axis and connects to one of at least two z-axis adjustment means on the x-axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,120
A portable tree stand for use with non-vertical trees provides standing and seating platforms that may remain parallel and may be adjustable. Adjustments include a slidable seat platform and a slidable standing platform that may be extended to allow adequate seating and standing space to compensate for tree trunks that diverge from the vertical. Additionally, the distance, or height, between the standing platform and the seating platform maybe varied. A threaded chain tensioner tightens a chain around the tree helping hold the stand to the tree, and optionally a tree screw secures attachment to the tree trunk. An adjustable seat support post establishes a parallelogram relationship between the seat platform and the standing platform such that an angular relationship, which may be parallel or non-parallel, may be maintained between the seat platform and the standing platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,158
A portable tree stand capable of being erected and levelled within a leaning tree is provided. The stand comprises a tree engaging support member which is pivotally connected to the frame of the stand. This arrangement allows the seat and platform of the stand to be adjusted to a level position when erected in a leaning tree where the direction of the lean of the tree is sideways with respect to the erected stand. A back rest is also provided to give support to the hunter.
Although some of these prior inventions include adjustable seats, the adjustments are difficult to make, and further, are made more difficult in the presence of game that may be nearby. There are times when a hunter, and particularly a bow hunter, needs to quietly get himself into a standing position, or at least close to a standing position, when a deer or other game is nearby, in order to be ready to take a shot. Furthermore, after the hunter is in a standing position, particularly when he has sighted game that is not yet close enough to shoot, he may have to remain in the standing position for some time before the game ventures close enough to take a shot. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a deer stand with a seating mechanism that would allow a hunter to sit or lean in an elevated position, so that he is in a better position to take the shot when the opportunity presents itself. Additionally, it would be desirable for the hunter to be able to adjust the seat from a conventional sitting position to an elevated sitting/leaning position quickly and quietly in the presence of game, without making noise or fumbling with adjustment mechanisms. None of the prior art discloses a tree stand that includes a dual position seating arrangement that may be operated easily and quietly while a hunter is in the stand.